


A Little Piece of You

by Qu33rios



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Comedy, Drabbles, Gay, Holidays, KevEdd - Freeform, Love, M/M, Music, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sex, Stars, Tumblr Prompt, oneshots, santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: In which Kevin and Edd are happily gay together.A collection of Kevedd prompts, if you have a prompt you would like me to write for KevEdd, please comment.





	1. NOTICE

_**NOTICE** _

* * *

 

On my Tumblr, [qu33rios/qu33rioswrites] I write AU's from prompts for Ed Edd n' Eddy.

All of which I will post here.

(I warn there may be spelling and grammar errors. If you find one,  _ **PLEASE**_  point it out to me so I can fix it!)

**If you have an AU you want me to write** , message me and I'll screenshot it (and your username) attach it to a part and write it!

**Want more of a specific prompt?**  Lay a comment down asking for more, and I'll possibly update the part giving you what you ask for!

_**Got a Tumblr? Drop it in the comments (or IM) and I'll try to find and follow you!** _


	2. Starry Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sometimes when she looked up into the night sky, with all the distant stars and planets and light years of dark, dead air, she thought about how truly strange it was to be alive and standing in a suburban backyard.
> 
> Source: posted by daily-prompts on tumblr

Edd glances up at the stars, wondering what truly was beyond, what could be discovered, what they already knew. Space was just that, space, no matter how much concrete knowledge there was developed by scientists, there was still a vast universe of things that Edd wouldn't be able to see in his life time. Edd thought about other planets, whether or not there was life. He wondered if there was, then what was his purpose of being on Earth? Why Earth? What was his legacy?

He heard the steps from behind him faintly. The other beckons to him, yet Edd was too into the beauty picture above, all the galaxies, stars, planets, constellations, even the Milky Way would forever be beyond his reach, disregarding eyesight of course.

He felt the other snake his arms around his waist, and another head appears, resting on his shoulder.

"Dork come inside, you're cold and I don't want you catching a cold." Edd drops his head from the sky, and glances to the jock packed tight around him.

"Yes Kevin, of course."


	3. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Kevin and Edd are actually in love and Eddy always plays third wheel so Kevin can hook him up with Nazz_ KevEdd n' EddySource_ Sent from a friend

Eddy sighed. He had been awkwardly sitting next to Nazz for about fifteen minutes. They had said nothing to each other, let alone looked at each other. So far the double date consisted of eating a cup of ice cream and then watching two sexually active homosexuals grope in the booth across from him. Eddy groaned loudly trying to get his attention (he failed) of his friend who sat in the lap of Shovelchin mc ginger jock, sucking face. Quite loudly too. Eddy looked back to Nazz, who was staring down at her empty bowl of thrifty ice cream. He was about to say something conversational, but couldn't get out a breath before Nazz admitted in her opinion the best part of their double date was the ice cream. Eddy still feels the pain.


	4. Sex Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sex shop employee and slightly flustered customer AU
> 
> Source: posted by dailyau on tumblr

Edd stood still, holding the handle of the tinted glass in  
place. He was unsure of whether or not he wanted to go through with his plan.  
Last week, he had finally turned eighteen, the first of his friends to do so.  
Although his plan was wickedly flawed, he needed to do this, for himself. He wanted to prove to himself that he wouldn't have to be shy all of the time,  
that he wouldn't be the same old Double D that sits over in the corner, reading  
his books and studying. He wanted to be spontaneous, at least once in his life.

And that was exactly why he was now standing outside of a desolate sex shop, a leather hoodie concealing his face from all passing eyes.  
Upon entry, he wasn't sure what he we going to buy exactly, in fact, he had never even seen a sex store in his entire life before. To be honest, he had yet  
to indulge in any sexual activities with any before, which made him even more  
nervous to begin with. His grip on the knob tightened, he closed his eyes,  
pushing forward in order to enter the building.

When he opened his eyes again, he was inside, awkwardly looking around for people, he was afraid of who would judge him. His feet,  
although seemed stuck against the tile, moved slowly against one of the small  
isles. The store wasn't big at all, yet he had no idea what he would buy. He  
didn't even know how to use half of the items on display were even for. Edd  
glanced down at a medium sized box in front of him, reading the label, and  
seeing that it was indeed a plastic replacement of a female, he felt deep embarrassment flood his features, even after he darted away from the section parading into  
the center of the store. Edd huffed in a panic, wondering if it would just be  
best to leave the store now before he saw anything else.

"Hey, can I help you find something?" The voice was  
distinct, and very, very frightening.

"Oh, no. No. No. Please no." Edd blushed, hiding in the  
deepness of his hoodie. He wanted to bolt out of the store, never to go in one  
ever again.

"Are you sure?" The worker poked him on the shoulder over the counter, where Edd had accidentally managed to wound up after the case of  
ohmygodthat'safakevagina. Edd, still frozen, literally incapable of moving, allowed to be turned, his eyes widening upon site of the cashier.

"Holy shit." He said, looking back upon the 'customer' "Hey, uh, there, Edd." Kevin seemed more then confused.

"Gre-reetings, K-Kevin." Edd stuttered out.

"Can I, help you find anything?" He asked, trying to seem as  
unfamiliar as possible. It wasn't working.

"No um I'm fine!" The nerd had exploded out nervously. On  
impulse, he grabbed the nearest item he could see, his ticket out of the  
building, a box, sitting alone on the counter where Kevin was stationed. "I'm  
buying this!"

"Okay." Kevin stood, waiting for Edd to give him the item.  
When the dork had finally realized he was clutching onto the box like there was  
no tomorrow, he pushed it towards Kevin, practically throwing it at him. "...  
Chocolate flavored condoms . . .?"

Edd cringed horribly, shaking from embarrassment he was sure  
that if he didn't leave now he would cry.

Kevin nodded to himself, ringing up the item then placing it  
into (thankfully) a black plastic bag. "Okay," He said again, "That'll be -."  
Before he could say the price, Edd was already distributing the money to him,  
basically flinging each bill like a Frisbee. "Um, Okay." Kevin said a third and  
final time, handing the bag to Edd. The dork, still wearing his hoodie (that  
had failed him) gladly took the bag and turned around, ready to bolt for the  
door. "Wait Edd . . .  **If you need someone to use those with, call me**!"

The sentence rang through Double D's ears like a Chinese  
style gong, his who body vibrated in astonishment, confusion, nervousness, and  
he suddenly couldn't breath, or swallow the abundance of saliva that was caught  
in his throat. Through the irradiating noises of his own heartbeat echoing in  
his ears, Edd was able to hear a faint, "Kevin, you're fired!"


	5. Ear Buds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your otp listening to music together by share a pair of earbuds
> 
> Source: posted by au-gallery on tumblr

They both sat together on the bus seat, staring out the window they knew it'd be hours before arriving at their destination. The jock sighed, he had forgotten his phone and would probably be forced to listening to Nat annoyingly spew words into his ear for the entire ride.

It was senior year, and all of the students had piled into a plush bus to be driven to grad night at Six Flags. Although he was stoked for the rollercoasters and fun, he couldn't stand the idea of sitting in desolation.

Kevin felt a slight tap on his shoulder, he turned, seeing none other then the dork facing him, holding a rubber covered Skullycandy ear piece, offering it to him.

Kevin smiled, nodding as he took the little bud and stuck it in the correct ear, left. Immediately, "Just Like Heaven," by The Cure began, their song. Kevin tittered, pulling the other into an awkward side hug. Edd blushed, feeling oddly excited that his gesture was accepted. His mouth curled into a grin, he leaned forward, taking the other's lips into a meaningful kiss. Kevin complied, sliding his tongue with the others for a fierce, open mouth set of contact.

"Ugh, don't tell me for four hours I'm going to be watching this."

The two separated chuckling Kevin looked to his blue haired friend, smirking while punching him in the arm.

"Eiiiiiiiight-thousand nine-hundred and sixty-two bottles of beer on the wall eight thousand bottles of beer take one down, pass it around eight-thousand nine-hundred sixty-one bottles of beer on the wall!"

He glances at Kevin, whose temple is pulsing from anger. Nat sits in the seat in front of them, causing that bubbling temper. Ed joined Nat's sing along about thirty minutes ago, when they started at  **ten** **-thousand.**  Edd turned his head again to the seat adjacent to them, he saw Eddy and Plank, still in a daze from the morning high. Eddy was coming out of it and appeared to be a lot less enthusiastic then the beginning.

"Nat shut the Fuck up!" Kevin groaned out, yelling. Their teacher looked back from the front of the bus and glared at him, Kevin didn't care.

"In a sec," Nat replied in a gentle whisper, "senpai has almost noticed me!" He pointed to a seat much farther in the front, where Rave sat with his hands over his ears in a position that seemed like he was being tortured and any second he'd be flailing it absolute pain screaming "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Nat you fucking idiot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat owned by c2ndy2c1d
> 
> Rave owned by kiracurry


	6. Stuck Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The power went out in the middle of the night so we got stuck in an elevator aloe together" AU
> 
> Source: posted by dailyau on tumblr

_Click_.

"AHH!"

Kevin heard the screech from his side as the power faltered (how could he not hear?) Feeling his associate next to him grip the ginger's broad shoulders that clung to his muscles, the smaller one's chest heaved frantically against Kevin's back, holding on for his life as if the elevator was about to drop.  
But it wasn't, and Kevin winced at the contact he hadn't felt since college, the last time he engaged in any sort of sexual encounter, and his body (though he hadn't realized it) was yearning for the touch of small fingertips. He was dazed.

"LORD HELP US I HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME, MY CAREER, OH MY GOD WHO WILL FERTALIZE AND SPRAY JIM!?!"

Kevin didn't know him personally, in fact they seldom passed each other, yet now, with the tension, the pressure, he couldn't help.but hold on himself, by clutching his fits and biting his bottom lip so harshly he could have sworn it would need stitches.

Yet somehow, the accountant's hands only got tighter.

"E-ee-hey!" Kevin barked out, voice cracking like a teen in puberty, feeling his face darken with embarrassment and unconfidence in the black whole of a room.

"ARE THESE WALLS GETTING CLOSER?!? PLEASE HELP-"

"Shh," He cooed, turning his boast the best he could with he arms around him like they were, "It will be okay, I'm here."

His breath was hot against the other's face, like an dose of medication Kevin felt the hands relax slightly. He smelled like Chinese food, a trait he wouldn't know yet the other would enjoy, for it was his favorite.

Edd felt his hair stick to his skin, forehead and neck layered with sweet from his nervous outbursts, it became an adhesive. He was sure that along with the other, his breath had managed to meet with the other, he only hoped that his toothbrush had been able to evoke the scent of the tuna sandwich he ate for lunch. Because this other male in front of him, seemingly massive was like a god sent angel to help him with his greatest fear (actually, second greatest, for heights is his first) he wanted to thank the other, but no sound would travel from his vocal chords. So instead, he fell to what his demons wanted and let more small tears escape from the corner of his eyes, he tired to go without the other knowing for he was an adult not a child who lost their mother in Wal-Mart, but he couldn't do it and a small sob was released.

Kevin heard instantly, "Hey, hey, it's okay." Kevin allowed himself to break company policy(not like the other had followed it, however he was sure he wouldn't get caused of sexual harassment for this) and drape his arm over the other's neck, pulling them closer in the confined space of the elevator, he let his other arm and hand tail up to the back, where he felt the rough fabric of a sweater vest. "Don't be afraid, I'm here."

And then poof, and the lights were back on.

The two stared into each other's pupils, light adjusting them. Edd admired the green eyes before him, unaware that up close they were combined of thirty colors in one. Kevin did the same, enjoying the ways the blues merged in the watery orbs, even the white of his eyes had a shine.

It was silent for a minute, before the doors opened, people most likely peering inside.

"Can I," the ginger paused, blinking to gather this thoughts, "Take you, to lunch, tomorrow, please?"

Edd nodded while his mouth curved into a toothy smile, where Kevin got a view of the gaped space, he grinned.

"Well, well, well," the voice was obvious as to who owned it, the suited other let his arm fall over the ginger's shoulders, he smirked. Edd was fearful of the pierced other who got uncomfortably close to the both of them.

"What do you want Nat?" Kevin growled in annoyance.

"Uh, uh, uh, that's Mr. Dr. Superior officer Nathan to you Kevin."

"Nat you were promoted a level higher then me."

"Still a level but seriously, now that the power's back on we need to file."

"Yeah." Kevin sighed, "Whatever." He pulled his arms off the other, reluctantly, standing in front of Edd without any contact.

They both relax, giving the other a final smile before Kevin headed out.

Neither could wait for lunch the next day.


	7. Star Trek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A begs Person B to wear a matching Halloween costume to a party and B finally agrees but regrets their decision when A makes them go as the Kirk to A's Spock.
> 
> Source: posted by otp-prompts on tumblr

"I can't fucking believe I'm doing this."

Edd's eyes gaped, he started at the figure who stepped out on the front porch in awe."Oh my!"

"Do you believe me now?"

"Why yes Kevin, I do." He was speaking the truth, at first when Kevin had confessed his feelings he wasn't too sure if it had all just been a ploy for embarrassment, but now, as Kevin stood at the front of his door dressed from head to toe as Spock.

"Wait, where the fuck is your get up?"

Edd chuckled to this, managing to choke out, "I did not think you were serious Kevin."

"Oh hell no." The ginger announced, grabbing the hand of the dork, "I had to research to make this costume, now we're going to your house and improvising."

"Kevin," Edd smiled, feeling the warmth of the other's hand. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"I can't believe it either, now come on soon to be Kirk."


	8. Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Secret Santa
> 
> Source: Bonus chapter posted for my story "Adorkable" which at this point in time is only posted on Wattpad.

It was three weeks ago when Nazz dragged Kevin around the Cul-de-sac and pretty much forced everyone to participate in a Secret Santa drawing. Most of the kids, excluding Eddy who only agreed to do it because Nazz flashed him a social wink. The group managed to set a maximum price of a gift as twenty dollars, or it could be made my hand. Kevin sarcastically rolled his eyes the entire time, he was never really fond of the Holiday season.

Nevertheless, at the end of the day Nazz forced him to dip his hand into restocking and pull out one of the two names left. He looked at the small piece of paper in awe.

"Who'd you get?" Nazz as ecstatic, squealing and jumping while she took the last slip of paper. "Wait don't tell me! It's a secret! Oh rad! I got Nathan!"

As Nazz began to curse herself for accidentally telling him, Kevin's orbs we're affixed to the little slip that was held between his index fingers and thumbs.

_Eddward Vincent_

It's not that he feared having the dork, or that he didn't want to buy him something, because neither of those explained how he felt.

Not even he knew how he felt.

"Ooh you got Edd?" She elbowed him, as a tease of course, "I'd make sure your gift is  _ **appropriate!"**_

In addition to Kevin not knowing what to feel, he so began to question what to think as well.

All he knew was while his green eyes remained glued to the paper, his mind wandered, generating thoughts of what Nazz's Secret Santa party would be like. But now, three weeks later from the first event of passing around the slips, Kevin knew exactly how the party would go, and it began particularly well since despite the hours he spent walking around the mall, bookstores, and even the occasional flourish shop (in search of nothing in particular, Kevin was just aware the nerd had a pet cactus) the jock had bought nor made any thing to give away.

He walked through the narrow hallway bathroom, and shut the door upon entering. Kevin went to the toilet, undid his zipper and began to empty his bladder, which was too relieving considering he was under an abundance of stress. The ugly red sweater Nazz urged him to wear was strangling him. It was hot too, unbearable, and even though if someone were to squeeze his stomach, then the little reindeer's nose on his chest would like up bright red, Kevin loathed the stupid sweater. He pulled the irritating fabric away from his neck while simultaneously washing his hands with the girly cherry blossom soap that was too strong for his own comfort.

While walking out, blinded by the darkness of the hall Kevin rammed another human being, both of them stumbled back in the fuss, hitting opposite walls. Both could see stars and crimson colors as Kevin's shirt began a light parade on his chest, he looked up, eyes met with the very dork that gave him shivers.

Neither party said anything at first, Kevin because he was mesmerized with the way Edd's blue eyes molded with the light, illuminating and mixing, causing an array of beauty, and Edd well, because he was little and short and both episodes of raging force, hitting both Kevin and the wall, had knocked the air out of his lungs.

Kevin's cheeks flared with the flashing light, noticing while he stood up straight, the miniature leaves of winter mistletoe that was planted on the hinge of the door frame Edd fell under, it was hanging down, ever so slightly and barely a centimeter from touching Edd' s covered head.

"Is there something on my face?" Edd coughed out, feeling self conscious of the deep stare, he never liked eyes on him, it always caused him to feel anxious. The athlete responded with a simple shake of the head 'no' completely unaware of the fact that he was inching closer to the other side, Edd however, was petrified of the moment, afraid of being struck by.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you Kev-"

But the dork was cut off in a cliche style kiss, where Kevin kept his eyes open and moved seldom. Edd, having been a virgin to the event of lip molding, shook violently in fear and frustration at his inability to react correctly.

Kevin noted how the other's lips were chapped, cold, and dry, and how they quivered too. So to correct what he deemed the other as uncomfortable, Kevin draped his arms carefully under Edd's limbs, caressing the lower portion of his spine.

Edd's eyes refused to close, in fear that he'd might miss something important. Kevin's cheek smelt weird, not that Edd was sure he was supposed to notice these characteristics, but he couldn't help it, Kevin smelt like crisp oranges.

Kevin pulled his head away when he realized that he had forgotten to close his eyes, but he ignored the embarrassed feelings that crawled up his features, and instead whispered, "I'm your Secret Santa." It sounded even more lame as he said it aloud, "And I hope that was good enough as a present."

He walked away quickly, faking confidence he wondered how in the world was he ever so lucky. Behind him though, Edd sank to the floor, taken aback by the scene that had only consumed maybe two minutes of his life. It wasn't for another two until he remembered that he had to go to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, all the kids sat together in an awkward circle drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies and sharing gifts. Eddy had just relinquished his gift to Nazz, which was a bottle of lotion.

"Oh my god! How'd you know cherry blossom was my total fav?" She was excited, smiling frantically like a psychopathic patient.

"Oh you know I just guessed." Eddy's smirk gave Kevin reason to believe that it wasn't fate that told the scam artist what to buy.

"Kevin, you're up! I think you and Edd are the only two left. . . How exciting you got each other!"

"Yeah uh I already gave him his gift."

"No fair! What was it?" Nazz responded.

Nat swooped in, adding, "Yeah show us! I mean, what possible gift can you give someone in a hallway?"

It was the tone of his voice and the way Nathan wiggled his eyebrows when Kevin glared at him that gave away his knowledge of the moment.

While Nazz continued prying and basically chanting, "Show us!" On the other side of the room, Edd might as well quit life to become a tomato.

Eventually, Kevin was defeated, "It's not really something you can show people..."

Nazz immediately jumped forward with fire in her eyes, "KEVIN! What! I'm my house?!"

"What? Wait what?? No! No that's not what happened!"

"I'm not against homosexuality but what the heck that's gross man!"

"No Nazz I did not do that I wouldn't do-"

"I TOLD YOU YOUR PRESENT HAD TO BE APPROPRIATE!"

As the two argued back and forth, Kevin's only stance being that in defense, Nathan rolled around on the floor, basking in hysterics over the conversation, and none of the other party members got to see what Edd had gotten Kevin, because it wasn't long before Edd had fainted from being overwhelmed in his own embarrassment.

**_Merry Christmas and Happy_ ** **_Holidays!_ **


	9. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everyday I see your dog get off and on my bus, finnally I see you get on with your furry friend and damn you are hot.
> 
> Source: posted by au-gallery on tumblr

I'm sitting on my lawn again, the wind isn't blowing so i can sit with my advanced placement Statistics book and finish my homework while watching the clouds. It's nice. I hate the wind, specifically because when it's harsh because then I can't do this.

Ed and Eddy are down at the school watching the cheerleaders practice, I'm not amused by that activity. The cheerleaders generally don't like males such as me, they prefer tall, bulky individuals with a strong, bellowing voice. I'm just tall, and really skinny with absolute no muscle. I'm lanky. Ed and Eddy are different, well, mostly, Eddy is still short, but very large. Ed is just both.

The air is hot, and there's a slight breeze every few minutes but it doesn't disrupt my pages, instead it warms my skin. I'm wearing a tank too, which is unusual because I'm not comfortable with my body.

I hear a faint sound of an engine over at the top of the street. I look, or practically stare at the gate to the bus, which opens so slowly. Out runs a dog a German Shepard, huge and happy it shakes it's head around. It runs in circles waiting for its owner. I watch.

I know who the dog belongs to, for I don't remember it's name but I see it almost every day. My neighbor steps away from the bus stop, and runs a hand through his orange hair after her takes his hat off. His dog jumps up on him, he smiles. I admire the relationship, and also how his arms flex when he goes to pet the dog. I can't help it.

The beast is unleashed, and he walks besides the other down the sidewalk, he's obedient. I watch. Only often does he run ahead, to which Kevin calls him back. He listens, as do I.

I watch him until he reaches his house, his dog runs to the patio and waits. I still watch, mesmerized. He notices me before he turns, and waves.

I wave back, blushing. He sees it, and although it embarrasses me more he smirks and turns and disappears.

And all I can think is "Damn, he's hot."


	10. Klutz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klutz
> 
> Source: Inspired by a Gravity Falls Robbie x Dipper AO3 fanfiction.
> 
> A/N: This was written in 2015, and I do not have records of what that fic might be, my apologies.  
> I use an OC for like a paragraph, the mentioning of "Drake".

Edd had always been a klutz ever since Kevin had known him. Tripping on nothing, dropping things, walking into walls, it was all part of Edd's given DNA.

And on one of their first few dates, when Kevin had bent down to lightly place his lips on the other's head, Edd had piped up from both embarrassment and excitement, slamming the top of his head into Kevin's nose and shattering the bone, although it was a first, it could still be traced back to his genes.

But now, Kevin's smelling appendage had healed, and he had forgiven the dork for the moment, and now he laughs about it. Even though his nose is a little off from being straight, he looks back at the time as a period of growth where he and Edd grew together as people, and too their relationship, of course becoming stronger then before. And now, both parties remembered the event distinctly however neither expected the tables could be turned.

"Oh dude shit-" Kevin bit his lower lip watching Edd fumble with the zipper of his hoodie, his breathing was abnormal, the heat if the moment was starting to get to him. "You don't know how long I've wanted this."

Edd, who maintained some confidence in his movements and while shaking lifted the jacket off the athlete, and then following afterwards the tank top. "Trust me Kevin, I've been aware of these thoughts you've had-" He smiled gently, Kevin meeting the bright array of metal that was recently placed upon the teeth twitched his own mouth into a grin, ignoring the readiness of his body. "Which is why I wanted to fulfil your desires Kevin, especially after all you've done for me."

Kevin meant to ask, 'Are you sure?' but instead piped out, "O-okay!" Because frankly, Kevin was practically swimming in lust and even his brain wanted nothing more then the be touched.

The dork, after discarding of Kevin's top clothing went to move below, and began to touch the next zipper, trying to keep his own cool. "We've been together for awhile Kevin, and I think I love you maybe..." Edd blushed, to which Kevin found adorable, along with the braces that would eventually correct the genius' gap between his teeth. In all honesty, even though Kevin would never admit it aloud, he found the dental train tracks as a total turn on.

But he wouldn't after that day.

"I'm in love with you dork." His breathing was still uneasy, he was lying down and had his eyes stapled shut while saying this, he was once again so emerged in the situation that he didn't monitor his said words.

Yet when the slight touches (that barely protruded through his jeans, yet still Kevin could feel it all like exploding firecrackers) stopped, he propped up his torso and head with his elbows to check Edd's features. They were, as an understatement, destroyed with what any other person would think was red paint. Kevin too became embarrassed and flushed, seeing Edd's face reddened and practically on top of his crotch and unbuttoned pants was too, erotic for him to bare.

So when the door swung open, and Kevin jumped up in fright of the stranger, probably his father, seeing of what they were about to do. But Kevin's action only made things one hundred percent worst.

"OW OW OW KEVIN!"

"Do you guys want chicken strips- oh."

The boys were caught red handed and red faced, Kevin glancing between both the body around his legs whose mouth appeared to be snagged on the metal of his pants, his dad, to his surprise looked emotionless.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah Dad?" Kevin was tense and might as well had been naked in an igloo due to how much his limbs were shaking.

"It seems that you have a teenager stuck to your penis."

"O-h-oh." Kevin looked down, Edd hid his face in the place where he was stuck,ignoring the situation. "Oh! Yes I see it now!" The ginger put on his surprised face, while looking back to his father, who had his hand in a thinking position, caressing his chin. "How strange! How did you get here?"

"KEVIN I CAN'T MOVE MY JAW."

"Dad apparently he can't use his jaw."

"Hm."

"Sooooooo, he can't tell me how he got there oops."

"Kevin. Really son."

"OKAY DAD I'M SORRY JUST PLEASE HELP?"

"Nah I gotta go make some chicken strips but good luck son."

"WAIT DAD DO YOU AT LEAST HAVE PLIERS?"

"PLIERS????" Edd screeched, in fear for the future of his teeth.

"If you wanna do that stuff in my house, I'll let you guys be, I can respect your privacy." He smiled, turning for the door.

"NONONONO DAD DON'T RESPECT MY PRIVACY HELP!"

"I'll call you when dinner is ready!" The old fart laughed while shutting the door.

"FUCK." Kevin emitted, glaring down wondering the possibilities of which he could do to ensure Edd would be okay. "Edd I'm gonna try and take my pants off."

"No no!" Edd's eyes began to tear, "It hurts!"

Kevin cursed again, glancing around frantically. "NAZZ! NAZZ IS HOME!" He saw through his opened window, the teenage girl trotting around her room. "Edd can we try and move to the window?"

Edd grunted, which Kevin took as a yes, and slowly they awkwardly made it to the window, Kevin somewhat waddling like a cowboy and Edd stepping backwards using his hands and knees to crawl.

"Shit sorry, okay I'm sorry, sorry." Kevin apologized along the way. However, when he made it he stated, "Okay crouch down a little I don't want her to see you."

Edd responded with another grunt, following the wishes of the other.

"NAZZ HELP ME! HELLLLLLLLLLLLPPP!" Kevin screamed, miraculously attracting the blondes attention.

"Kevin?" She opened her window, confused. "What the heck man are you okay?"

"NO. NO. NO. NO I AM NOT I NEED YOU TO COME OVER RIGHT NOW WITH LIKE PLIERS!"

"PLIERS??" Once again Edd expressed his fright of the tool.

"Be quiet please!" Kevin looked down to Edd, to which Nazz saw just as him staring down and she raised an eyebrow.

Kevin continued, "OKAY MAYBE LIKE FABRIC SCISSORS OR SOMETHING!"

"Why?"

"JUST PLEASE!"

"Yo is that Kevin?" The deep voice was something familiar to the teen, yet whether or not he expected it, was a totally different concept.

"Yeah." Nazz replied, Edd while in pain was surprised that at this distance they were able to still hear each other just by talking. "He says he needs my help and scissors?"

"Weird." He responded, looking up from his phone to see the freckled ginger. "Hey why is he shirtless?"

"I don't know. Hey Kevin! I'm bringing Drake over with me!" She called out, leaving the window to grab what she needed before Kevin could even protest.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Drake's our center fuck, fuck he's gonna tell the whole team fuck!"

"Language Kevin!" Edd bitched through the denim.

Down at the front door, Nazz rang the door bell. Kevin's father, full of joy, answered the door, opening it and welcoming them with a, "Hello Nazz! Hello Nazz's companion, what might the both of you be doing here?"

"Kevin said he needs my help with probably cutting something."

"OH! Why yes he certainly does. Please come in I'm making chicken strips!"

"Thanks Mr. Dorn." The girl smiled, taking her boyfriend's hand and walking in.

"Babe do you remember that Twenty-one Pilots vine I showed you where it played Stressed Out and went like, 'saying wake up you need to make chicken strips'?"

"Oh my god yeah totally!" She chuckled, climbing up the staircase and eventually to Kevin's door.

She opened it with ease, walking in to view Kevin still standing at the window looking down at his crotch.

"Kevin?"

"Hey Nazz! Heh heh lovely view of the Cul-de-sac today!"

"What do you need my help with exactly?"

Kevin laughed, "Well, HAH, you see, HA." He did his best to turn, moving Edd along trying not to hurt him. "I'm in a sort of situation here."

"What the fuck." Drake commented, staring at the two in utmost confusion.

"Edd? Is that you?" Nazz asked in awe. "What happened?"

"Now you see, uh," Kevin stuttered avoiding the pair of eyes on him. "Edd was just begging to give me a blow job, so I-"

"EXCUSE ME?"Edd flamed, his voice muffled by the jeans, "MORE LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN SILENTLY INFORMING ME OF IT THROUGH LIGHT INTRUDING OF YOUR ERECTION TO MY SIDE WHEN CUDDLING!"

Kevin blushed and grit his teeth, practically dying.

"Wait Kevin you're gay?" Drake seemed appalled by the fact, he stared at Nazz for a couple of seconds, as if for confirmation. Kevin closed his eyes tightly as if he could blink and everything would go away.

"I still have no idea what happened here!" Nazz was beginning to become frustrated with them.

For the next five minutes Kevin explained how he and Edd had gotten into the predicament. Afterward, Nazz rolled her eyes and had ordered Kevin to stand while she used her scissors to cut the sides of Kevin's jeans in half. While doing so, Drake couldn't keep his mind from speaking up.

"Dude I can't believe you're gay you're like the last one on the team I'd expect to be gay well expect Nat."

"But we all knew about Nat." They chuckled together. "And well you and everyone else you tell should be pretty surprised too."

"What? I'm not that much of an asshole."

"Kevin stop moving!" Nazz growled while cutting throughout the remaining bits of the waistband.

"Okay sorry."

"So you guys like dating for something?" Drake felt awkward asking about it, not that he found anything wrong with it, just he hadn't had a gay friend before.

"Like a year."

"Shit that's a long time!"

Meanwhile, Nazz moved and began cutting the other pant leg. "Kevin I can't believe you were going to assault sweet little Edd!"

"What do you mean? This was voluntary! I forced nothing!" Kevin defended himself, and they continued to argue for the remaining time Nazz spent slicing through Kevin's pants.

When she had fought through the last of the fabric, the denim fell and Kevin felt an abnormal breeze.

"YOU CUT THROUGH MY BOXERS?" It just wasn't a good day for the ginger.

Nazz began to toy with Edd' s braces, seeing if she could get him undone. She also ignored Kevin's angry bitching, in fact they all ignored him in general because due to the scissors, Kevin had to hold the cotton underwear to his crotch to keep it from falling. He searched for a new pair in his dresser, careful not to disturb Nazz while she worked with Edd' s orthodontic assets.

"I finished dinner if you kids are hungry!" Kevin's dad apparently wasn't one of knocking, considering he opened the door again and looked in, seeing Nazz help release Edd from the evil pants, Drake playing some game on his phone while laying across Kevin's bed, and lastly Kevin, who was butt naked and fumbling with a new pair of underwear. "Nice to see you two are free again!"

"Wait your dad knew?" Nazz asked, accidentally getting a full moon view of her neighbor.

"Yeah."

"That's so weak."

"I know."

Drake chimed in, "Aye that's why your dad said you certainly needed help."

Nazz rolled her eyes. "Nice observation genius."


	11. Elementary Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when i was 7 i had a crush on a girl in my class & i didnt know how to deal w it so I wrote her a letter that just said "get out of my school"
> 
> Source: content posted by lindsey, @Lindzeta on twitter, screenshot of post shared by cloveoilDeactivated on tumblr with the text "imagine your otp"

_In which Eddward Vincent lies on Kevin_ _Dorn's_ _bed, smiling up at the assorted pictures that formed the collage on the ceiling, admiring each memory since they had began sometime after eighth grade, waiting for the athlete to finish showering before they go out for their four year anniversary._

Changing schools had been really hard on Eddward Vincent. Not that he wasn't excited for the new experiences, because he certainly was, but that which he couldn't expect was what absolutely terrified him.

He was flabbergasted when he made his first two friends on the first day. And they, Eddy and Ed (ironically were their names) made his first and following days at school wonderful. This lasted until the day he got the note.

That day recess was extended for five minutes because everyone in their class had arrived at school that day. Edd was happy about it because he got to play with Ed on the swing. Eddy was on one too, but he didn't move back and forth like the other two, he just sat there like a chump.

Eddy talked to them about how after school his mother was going to take him to the candy store to get some jaw breakers, and that they should come with him. Neither disagreed with the idea.

When the teacher rang the little hand bell and called out to her students, the native boys had groaned, they preference their free time. However, in contrast Edd had beamed ebullient, smiling happily he jumped down (when the swing had stopped of course, while it was moving he was too scared and afraid he would hurt himself) and skipped back to the classroom. He reached his desk quickly, almost ahead of everyone else. He looked down, seeing a little note folded messy-like in the center, right under where his name was written on a little name tag in pretty colors.

He opened it, wondering doubtless from the teacher. He hoped he wasn't in trouble.

**Get out of my school**

He looked at each word, the poorly scribbled letters haunted him, sent shivering chills down his spine and nearly evoked tears. As more students piled into the classroom, he sat down, as to not draw attention to himself.

But as his neighbor sat down, he felt eyes upon him.

Edd looked to the side, just in time to see little ginger Kevin dart his red face away.

"Kevin?" His voice was soft and hurt, not that Kevin knew what it meant, he was too young to understand what he did. "Did you write this?"

Kevin blushed and continued to ignore the other while tears peaked out of Edd's orbs, sliding down his cheek slowly.

_Kevin's lips circled little kisses over Edd's neck, who responded in tiny chuckles to the touches._   
_"Hey Kev-?"_   
_Kevin nodded, moving up to lean on his elbows to pay attention, he ignored that he was wearing nothing but a moist towel but Edd, Edd on the other hand was affixed to the characteristic, blushing and smiling he admired Kevin's little quirks._   
_"Remember the time you gave me a note telling me to get out of the school when actually you just wanted to say you liked me?"_

Kevin couldn't help but groan in utmost embarrassment,  _"Oh God fuck off Dork!" While Edd bellowed in laughter, he rolled his eyes, then leaned in to plant a firm kiss on Edd's chapped lips, keeping the other from correcting him on his vulgar language._

_Everything was perfect._


	12. Talk Dirty to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You look so hot but i can't go near you with all these people around so i'm just going to send you dirty texts until we get an opportunity to leave without looking suspicious AU
> 
> Source: dailyau on tumblr

Kevin tapped his foot, anxiously. He was sitting on one of the crummy metal lunch tables next to his friend turkey sandwich. Other then the fact that the blue eyed beauty was slowly making his way towards the table, he was alone. Or they were rather, seeing as Edd gently nudged himself onto the seats. Even in a hundred degree weather they could still be cold to the touch.

"I'm needy." Kevin muttered under his breath, not necessarily kicking the other under the table but enough of a tap to the others foot to gather his attention. Edd glanced up from his healthy snack and appeared curious. "For your ass." Edd blushed to this, rolling his eyes and smiling at Kevin's familiar antics. "So hey do you wanna ditch sixth and- "

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ are we ditching sixth now?" The voice was friendly, too friendly. And in fact Kevin growled at the tone of the sea foamed nerd.

"Nothing." Kevin replied, ignoring he way Nathan trampled over his personal space. "I forgot."

"Oh yeah toooooootally." Goldberg smirked, "You just don't want me to go boo-hoo! Meanies!" He was over dramatic, no, even past that. Acting 4 did not go to waste on his talent. "WAIT!" He stood up rapidly, yelling at calling forth the attention of the entire lunch area. "KEVIN ROSE BARR!"

"My middle name isn't Rose-"

"KEVIN, ARE YOU, YOU REPLACING ME WITH HIM?"

"Nat please sit the fuck down ugh," Some kids lost interest others either paid more attention eager to find out what the next moment would result in and others, such as their circle found where they were and came over. Suddenly there was an uncomfortable influx of individuals at their table all talking and Kevin could do nothing but snarl towards the way of his asshole best friend. Nat was smirking at him. He knew. He always knows.

Kevin awkwardly adjusted his hoodie over his crotch, causing a small giggle to escape Nat's cheeks.

The fucking bastard.

"What's so funny Nathan?" Nazz asked in between bites.

"Nothing sweet, darling Nazz! Nothing except my youth of course!" Nathan expelled flinging his arms around like a bloody idiot.

Taking a break from the pepperoni pizza Eddy, Ed, and Rolf had ordered and picked up at the beginning of lunch, Eddy chimed in."The fuck are you blathering about?"

"Just quite excited for today!"

Bloody torture.

"Why would that be?" Rolf swallowed piece after piece, they were amazed he had managed to get out a coherent sentence.

"I see an elongated horizon, spilling energy into my very person!"

"Nat shut the fuck up!" He had enough, and when Kevin had enough he got violent.

"Yeah dumbass," Eddy agreed, "If you're gonna do shrooms share some."

"Will do, will do." Nat agreed in his bowing stance.

"Nathan." The hyper teen looked to the right where the sound of his named being called originated. "If you are done, we should rehearse for tonight's opening of the play."

"At yes of course!" Nat jumped, music to his ears and soon his arms fell around Race's shoulders. "Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo!"

"Nathan we are doing Macbeth!"

"Well.... this should be quite interesting then."

"NATHAN!"

They wandered off leaving Kevin thanking his omnipresent deity. But Nat's absence did nothing for him, seeing as there was still a group of nosy teens that would catch 'Hey wanna ride me in my truck after school' a mile away.

So instead, he let messenger do it for him.

-Hey, wanna ride me in my truck after school today?  
Sent 12:27 pm.

Smooth Barr, smooth.

The replies were almost instant following.

-What?  
Sent 12:31 pm

-Do I need to spell it out for you?  
Sent 12:31 pm

-Precisely, yes.  
Sent 12:32 pm.

-Sex dipstick. Know that whole let's have some fun this beat is sick I want take a ride on your disco stick except other way around.  
Sent 12:32 pm.

-you've completely lost me Kevin.  
Sent 12:32 pm.  
-You've*  
Sent 12:32 pm.

-that wasn't really necessary I knew what you meant without the capital.  
Sent 12:32 pm.

-Yes however grammar is very important to me.  
Sent 12:33 pm.

-more important then bouncing on my cock? What about it dork?  
Sent 12:33 pm.

\- Are you aroused Kevin?  
Sent 12:34 pm.  
-You appear aroused.  
Sent 12:34 pm.

-NO SHIT SHERLOCK  
Sent 12:34 pm.  
-I'm sorry, I'm just very stressed right now.  
Sent 12:34 pm.

-Over what Kevin?  
Sent 12:34 pm.

-OVER THE FACT THAT IM THROBBING IN MY JEANS UNDER THIS TABLE AND YOU CARE MORE ABOUT GRAMMAR.  
Sent 12:34 pm.

-Okay, okay I accept your offer.  
Sent 12:35 pm.

-Holy fucking shit are you serious  
Sent 12:35 pm.  
-like serious  
Sent 12:35 pm  
-seriously serious? ???  
Sent 12:35 pm  
-I'm gonna fuckin wack off thinking about it.  
Sent 12:35 pm.

-Well refrain from such or else you won't last as long dear.  
Sent 12:36 pm.

-why do you want me to last longer? Do you like getting rammed?  
Sent 12:36 pm.  
-do you like my dick my dick inside of you? aww fuck how about raw?  
Sent 12:36 pm.  
-I can see your face dork I get it it's red but that doesn't mean you don't get reply to me about my raging boner sheathed in you.  
Sent 12:39 pm.  
-this is prison terms bitch ready to get spanked with ma dick  
Sent 12:39 pm.  
-I'm kidding I'm sorry  
Sent 12:39 pm  
-I'm thirsty when can we leave can you skip sixth  
Sent 12:39 pm.

-I do not have a sixth period.  
Sent 12:39 pm.

-Ooohhhhh fuck does that mean we can leave now? ??  
Sent 12:39 pm.

-When the bell rings

Edd typed, but the bell that caught them both off guard sounded and suddenly the message was rendered useless. They looked up to one another from the scenes, faces flooding with sudden desperation and embarrassment.

"Hey Kev wanna walk to English together?" Nazz smiled having already packed up her things she was ready to go.

Kevin was unsure if standing was a good idea. Any thing in a die inch radius was susceptible of sudden critical hit.

Especially Edd, but that'd be later.

"Uh I would but I need to go to not sixth period. I mean I'm ditching."

"What?" The question came and Kevin stuttered while sitting, Edd had stood up already and was chuckling to himself at Kevin's misfortune.

"I am really thirsty and need to therefore go gather a beverage."

"I literally have a bottle of ice water right here and a unopened Gatorade in my cheer bag."

"SOUNDS GREAT SEE YA LATER!" He bolted. Running quickly through the group of students with his hands in his pocket, concealing the goods he made it to the office where he nonchalantly walked out as if it was nothing. Waiting for Edd, he hopped in his truck and literally pulled his pants off. Looking back to it, that probably wasn't such a good idea. Yes a relieving idea, but good not so much. Edd followed the rules and signed out properly.

"You fucking take forever!" Kevin whined, turning on the vehicle and putting it into gear.

"Kevin you're exposed."

"And my windows are tinted we've been through this now wrap your mouth around it."

Edd could see it from his buckled spot in the passenger seat, indeed was it throbbing.

"Usual spot?" Kevin asked, driving off the campus, surprisingly and thankfully he was not stopped by a narc while driving out of the parking lot.

"No Kevin I thought perhaps we could drive to the beach before we engage." Eddward rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Peach Creek camping grounds it is."

From there, Kevin drove until they reached their little spot and parked. He set the mood, cracking the Windows just a bit while reclining his chair. Clothes came off and before they knew it, bodies were wrapped together and a park ranger was knocking on the tinted, steamy, driver's seat window.


	13. Locker Room AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Locker Rooms
> 
> Source: myself

Around five o' clock is when Edd decided to stop swimming. The gym closed at nine, however he figured that some time away from the chlorine and water would do him well, especially since around four thirty he began to feel a hunger that had only intensified in the hour that it took to swim another set of laps around the pool. It was astounding, he always had the damn thing to himself. Even on busy days at most three swimmers flopped in the water. Children were nonexistent, always, save for certain classes on teaching swimming but those always occurred at six thirty on Fridays, which actually was another reason Edd wanted to leave, because as it were Friday, in an hour the room would be to the brink with obnoxious and fictitious children. Edd wanted no part of this.

Pulling himself out of the water, the teenager stretched his arm muscles while grabbing and tearing the sticky and wet pair of rubber goggles. Suddenly he could see again, which was also a plus. He decided that it would be best to make it to the locker room and change into dry clothes. Walking home and soaking wet was not two things Edd wanted.

His feet felt oddly secure wet against the tile floor, he wondered if it was the familiarity that kept him straight or maybe even the callous on his heels. Edd had only fallen once before in the swim room, it was an unfortunate accident where he went to step up and out of the body of water, his feet had landed, at first, firmly on the blue and purple tiles. It was only about his third time in the pool, Eddy and Ed had already gotten out and booked it to the changing stations so they could leave. Double D feared being left behind.

So he did what any other normal preteen in this situation would do and ran. He ran and got maybe two more steps before he slipped on tripped, colliding into a metal rack of pool supplies. Edd cannot welcome any thoughts beyond that expect the recalling of the white hospital room, following his surgery on the very top of his forehead.

The scar had become the bane of his existence.

This whole scenario had occurred in the summer, so recovering was not as awful as it could have been if Edd had slipped during the school seasons. Somehow word got around of his accident, (as if Edd wasn't positive it was Eddy) but no individual had ever seen the actual scar. Edd's hair had never grown in correctly since the staples were removed. This was the only unfortunate result of the accident, at least Edd was able to enter school and continue his studies.

Remembering falling, Edd looked over to the exact corner where they used to keep the exact rack of dangerous pool things. Now that spot was empty as all of the objects had been transferred to behind closed doors. Edd shook the memory away and continued to the locker rooms, he had let himself become immersed in the past for too long. His head ached.

The locker room immediately smelt like sweat and Edd could hear the roaring laughter of various males, he realized that about this time was the end of football practice.

Edd sighed and rolled his eyes. From what it sounded like, the majority of them were leaving, a few stayed behind. He could hear the voices, the unfortunate pitches that told him exactly who it was.

"Hey dude, so how was your date with Nazz?"

"Sour as always."

The intellectual heard Nathan chuckle.

"Yeah we all know who you're trying to get at." Nat laughed again, and from the door to the pool Edd could hear the probable sound of Kevin jamming him in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up Nat I swear to God!"

"Oh please calm down fucking pussy no one is in here!"

Edd figured this was a perfect moment to close the pool door. It shut firmly, loudly and the room became silent.

Edd walked the short distance to his locker and began fumbling through it, he'd change when the other two were long gone.

Nat was already dressed, Kevin on the other hand was still in his football shorts, Edd could almost smell his horrific scent from ten feet away.

"You leaving?"

Edd turned to see from the corner of his eye that Nat had packed up his things. The colorful boy pronounced, "Yeah, I gotta babysit in like thirty minutes, I don't wanna be late."

Kevin yawned, stretching his arms up, "Gotcha."

Nat immediately reacted, "Shit dude you really stink."

"Do I?" Kevin snickered, "I forgot to put deodorant on before practice."

"Well it's obvious. Ain't it Double D?" Nat smirked and looked over to see Edd jump.

Kevin reacted similarly. Edd turned around and muttered questionably.

"Doesn't Kevin reek?" The ginger felt his cheeks grow hot as he attempted to laugh it off. He hoped it wasn't THAT strong.

"The current scent protruding my nostrils is not that of pleasing, so yes."

"Oh fuck you Nat" Kevin expelled. "I'm gonna go shower, do you have shampoo?"

"Fuck do I look like your salon?"

"If you need toiletries I can be of assistance." Edd commented, his arm went up to grab two small containers from his locker.

"Thanks Double Dork." The athlete smiled and went up to take the necessary items.

Nat left in the next minute or so, he called out to the others before opening the back door. "I'll see you Kevin, bye Edd!"

And then they were alone.

Edd could hear the shower from where he was standing, and it was some how soothing. He glanced at his hands, finding that his fingertips were beginning to regain texture as the pruniness depleted. The teenage also felt his stomach contract and pulse, the hunger was growing.

Not to mention, growling.

"You hungry?" Kevin called from the showers in the back.

Eds snickered, "There is no way you could have heard my stomach from back there! Your hearing is awful."

"Nehnehneh I'm Edd, I'm a dick, my shampoo smells like pomegranate butthole I have a 7.0 GPA and I'm going to Yale to do Rocket Science and I'm also hungry and my tummy is LOUD."

The swimmer couldn't help but smirk, "Did I hear the great and strong Kevin Dorn just say 'tummy' out loud?"

Edd leaned back against the lockers, looking down the corridor to the shower where Kevin's feet could be seen. The shower head slowly lost pressure and it became steady droplets. Kevin shook his hair off and turned around. He jumped up on the stall to where his arms were hanging over and his head was just barely visible. But he had enough of a grip to lift one hand and point it add Eds where he muttered, "YOU BET YOUR ASS I DID ! Now could you get me a towel maybe?"

To this, the troubled teen was left with a devilish smirk. "No."

"What do you mean no?!" Kevin groaned as he slipped off the stall. "Fuck you!"

Edd felt evil. "I said no. You're being rude. If you're so high and mighty get one yourself."

"Fine fucker." Kevin snapped. He had no shame.

The ginger opened the stall with no remorse and walked through the released steam with ease. He and Edd locked eyes, neither set wandered as the athlete made his way towards the stationary one. Edd was amused.

Kevin made about a foot distance between the two before he stopped walking and then crossed his arms. His eyesight remained on Edd's, testing Edd's ability to contain himself.

Edd was up to the challenge, however, something better and more playful struck his cortex and he got an idea. So to enact his master plan, Edd allowed his vision to dart downwards for a mere second. Just enough to take in the information and alert the other in front of him.

Kevin chuckled to himself keeping the smug grin he always wore plastered firmly. He handed over the small travel containers of shampoo and Conditioner. "You're such a gay faggot Double Dick."

The sapphire orbs watched Kevin tread back to his locker. Now, Edd openly stared at the other's body taking in what he thought was worthy. He commented mentally on how adorable Kevin's butt looked.

"I'm the faggot? What about that super model walk you just did? What does that make you?"

Kevin's boxer shorts clung tightly to his frame in order to hold everything in place. "Straight."

"Spaghetti is straight too, until you get it wet." Now it was Edd's turn to stand with his arms crossed, a cocky smile finding it's way to his visage.

Kevin looked over from the corner of his eye to see Edd returning the attitude. Edd pissed him off. Despite his anger, Kevin still noticed how Edd's belly rang every five minutes. He decided to be helpful for once.

"Here."

Across the room Kevin threw a granola bar from Nature Valley. Edd was satisfied. With his things collected and hunger solved,.Eds packed up and made his way for the door."

"Bye pumpkin~ " Ed cooed as he left the locker room and made way for the door to outside. His hands pressed the bar that would have opened the door, yet there appeared to be one issue.

The door was locked.

"What the?" Edd exclaimed as he struggled with the lock. The door wouldn't budge.

"What's the problem Dorkathon?"

"There are no unlocked doors in this room."

"You're kidding!" Kevin responded, he was confused and distraught. Immediately, he bolted for the door to the poor, yet like Edd said it was locked.

"In thirty minutes the swim lessons for the younger individuals begins, we mustn't fret."

The jock walked back from the backdoor to where Edd was,"Edd those lessons were canceled today the coaches couldn't make it!"

"Oh no. Do you have your cell phone Kevin?"

"Nope the miraculous Nathan used it and decided to klepto it I don't have it."

The two looked at one another briefly. Neither said a word but instead contemplated what to do. Edd commented on how he had a few overly large towels in his duffle bag that they could use as a blanket to sit on. Kevin noted he was rolling in snacks that they could eat.

Even though they had resources and weren't going to die, they realized the kind of pickle they were in until maintenance came the following day. Never the less, they'd survive.

They'd talk for a bit, and in a vigorous game of truth and dare Kevin would kiss a guy, Edd would take a neck full of hickies, and they'd both find out that Kevin wasn't exactly straight.


	14. Camp Counselor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Camp counselors
> 
> Source: myself
> 
> A/N: OCs galore

Edd wasn't exactly thrilled that he had made the counseling list. Now, initially, he thought that it would have been a wonderful experience. He would be able to remember this for years to come, especially since it was senior year and as the camp occurred in June following graduation, he would be able to relax with his friends and bask in the excitement of having a diploma. His application and acceptance to the program at first seemed like a complete blessing, his college apps were immaculate with events and academics. His involvement with clubs and the community had been so lacking his beginning years of high school, yet he was thankful that at the end of junior year, Eddy had convinced him to apply for the two-week summer camp. Still yet to mature, Edd was terrified of spending such a long time away from home. The thought of rooming with other teenagers disgusted him to his core, but Eddy enlightened him with the simple sassy sentence that awakened Edd to all his shortcomings.

_"Look Double Dicking, you can't spend the rest of high school hiding in your room like a dork! How are you going to live when you actually go to college? You don't exactly have top picks close to here and something tells me Peach Creek CC isn't where you'll just decide to go because you're afraid of sharing showers with other dudes. Get confidence dude, plus I don't think being president of the loser club is going to look sweet on your applications. Get up and do something! Plus Ed and I will probably be there, Nazz might too! Its like we will have the whole crew, there isn't much to be afraid of."_

So maybe Eddy said more than a sentence, nevertheless, Edd realized he needed to go out of his comfort zone. And oh boy did he.

Anyways, a year later Edd was dreading June 13th, a Tuesday, and the day of his everlasting sleep. Edd wondered back to why he had even decided to fill out the alumni counseling application, he knew it was a bad idea, entirely, but he still did it. Why?

Eddy again, that's why.

_"Don't be afraid Double Dick, I'll probably be there with you, we can apply to have the same cabin and everything, you know I'll probably get an alumni slot! Remember how I won most enthusiastic?"_

_"You won most changed Eddy." Edd reminded him; back seven months ago while filling out the online application. "At the beginning you and Kevin nearly shoved one another into the lake over the bridge and they gave you most changed for your adjustment in temper."_

_"Whatever, point is, I'll be there, Shovel-chin won't be, and we'll have a shit ton of fun and you'll have the seal for your applications!"_

_"Okay Eddy."_

Dumbass. Edd's thoughts were unfiltered, he hated himself for always listening to Edd's reassuring nonsense.

Applicant Name: Eddward Vincent . . . Age (as of June 13, 2017): 18 . . .

Why do you want to be an alumni? . . .

What was the camp like for you?

Describe what you would be able to contribute to our program. . . .

What was your most memorable experience? . . .

Edd had nearly choked answering that question, it was miserable.

Staring at the email confirmation a month ago, Edd, Ed, and Eddy all sat together on the edge of Eddy's couch, eagerly looking at the alumni applications. Ed had been rejected, unfortunately, they knew that a month and a half before when they sent out emails regarding interviews and Ed never received one. Eddy did however, along with Edd. Their times were both 3:00 pm, except Eddy had his on the Thursday of Spring Break, and Edd's was on Friday. It doesn't take a rocket science to know what Eddy had planned on Spring Break Thursday, April 20th.

He of course wasn't on the final email list of the 20 alumni cabin holders. It was at this time, gaping at the colored screen that Edd realized his doom.

Thank you to all those who sent in applications, we appreciate your interest in Camp Ingress and hope in the future you and your friends who applied and cannot return this year, decide to come back and support us as actual camp staff. Please know that we were not able to receive an even number of sexes, and some schools therefore had one, two, or three applicants receive alumni status.

The 2017 June Alumni List:

Rebecca Sadani Jessica Hallows

Corey Parker Ana Dixon

James Fernandez Shiori Mori

Lars Sanders Crystal Brown

Eddward Vincent Kevin Dorn

And Edd's heart stopped, the rest of the list didn't hold any significance. No matter how many times he read the email, researched the list, even when he said it aloud the name didn't change. The two selected applicants from PeachCreekHigh School were Eddward Vincent and Kevin Dorn. He was trapped.

_Edd was actually surprised with the quality of the camp. He was excited to spend his two weeks here, with this friends in the deep forest admiring the beauty of nature_

Edd was excited alright, yeah, he was thrilled to go back to the same place where he was "accidentally sexually assaulted" by his secret crush. Oh boy, he couldn't wait. Thinking about the scenario, and its title isn't as horrific as it was, Edd wasn't forced to participate in any acts he did not consent to, but having his rear smacked with ultimate force by a ginger's hand as he was trying to shower in peace didn't exactly make him comfortable.

It really was an accident, Edd was sure of that, yet the contact wasn't. Kevin was positive his hand was colliding into the butt of whom he thought was his naked, kinky girlfriend prepared to commit sinful acts while everyone else attended zip lining.

_Although it wasn't being at home, safe under the steady warm water stream, the showers in the bathroom hall weren't entirely awful. Six faucets and one tile floor spread across the room, enough faucets to fit six people at a time. The cabins held six campers at full capacity and most were split by sex (one cabin usually was forced to handle a mix of the two, but they were extremely efficient with protecting the campers from any scandalous events. Edd was boarded with Eddy in Cabin Aversion, an all boy building that was connected to Cabin Liberty through an outside hallway, and a shared bathroom. When it came time for cleaning, the campers would send one group and then wait and then send the next cabin in. The girl cabins were the same, but the joint cabin had to be dealt with a little differently with a little more care. The reason is obvious._

_After talking to the counselors, Edd was able to get a separate bathing time in order to calm his anxiety and keep him from any unwanted panic attacks. His condition was on file, and they abided to it. So when it came time for zip-lining on Day 2 (a 7:00 AM optional event, taking 2 hours for a group of 25, canoeing (another optional event, starting at 7:15 lasting for an hour), or sleeping/ whatever any individual desired before the 9 AM mandatory breakfast, Edd figured it was the perfect chance for him to clean in peace. It wasn't._

_Edd entered the bathing sector and decided to choose the shower farthest away from the door. He thought it was strategy, and it made him feel more comfortable being farther away from some of his still sleeping cabin mates (Eddy). However, the nerd was unaware of the second door that led to Liberty, and despite the fact his Alumni counselor locked the door to Aversion, Liberty remained unlocked. Edd had no idea of Kevin's plans with Nazz, in fact, if he would have known Edd would have done whatever he could to stay clear from that building altogether, but life doesn't work that simply. During his shower, Edd had reached down to the floor in order to grab the bottle of conditioner that would moisturize the top of his head. Timing was just so perfect. At the same point Edd ducked down to grab his soap, the door quickly flung open and in walked a half clothed Kevin, ready to shed into his birthday suit. Milliseconds flew by and the athlete realized that the water was running and the naked, bent over body under him had a firm, white ass that looked exactly like Nazz. Edd could never live hearing that down, he had "an ass like the best ass at Peach Creek High" and that was never a title he wanted to know himself as. He imagined entering that in the Awards section of his applications, oh yeah, that would work swimmingly._

_Kevin's large hand gripped onto Edd's skin like suction cups on a window, and it was the most terrifying experience he had ever known in his seventeen years of life. Edd screeched, not loud enough to break the walls, but enough to notify Kevin, who stepped back in his own spooked frenzy. His legs gave and Edd fell to the ground, landing on his assaulted merchandise. His body flared with a red, embarrassed and confused tint, he was at a loss for words._

_Despite his own shock, Kevin could at least muster words, "O-Oh FUCK EDD? I – I totally thought you were Nazz. Y-Y-You were supposed to be Nazz we were gonna do a thing I left the back window near the stalls open enough for her to crawl in fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so sorry!" His own freckled cheeks handled a deep shade that portrayed his emotions and feelings regarding the situation. Edd noted the other features of Kevin's body, not that he was surprised, Kevin was built well to maintain his athletic career. A feature unforgettable to this analysis would be the bump that fought against Kevin's boxer underwear. It was sickening to Edd, how much it intrigued him._

_This was a scene that Edd would only think about late at night while reading romantic novels he had hid from his parents, yet now that it was happening to him, his anxiety refused to allow him to handle anything. He closed up completely, much like his legs once he realized how he was sitting in the stream of ongoing water. Kevin's eyes did the same, looking up and down and around and taking in the fullness of his mistake before he realized it had been over a minute of him alone with an arousal staring at a naked nerd that obviously was just trying to have a peaceful few minutes to relax._

_"Fuck, I'm- I'm sorry I'll uh, leave now, uh, I'm sorry again, shit, Edd, Dork, uh." And with that, Kevin whisked himself out of the room and pretty much out of Edd's life. Their entire senior year, Kevin had spent doing everything he could to avoid the Valedictorian. Edd had done the same, doing what he could to avoid football and baseball games. But occasionally, when the two were caught up in something and on the move, sometimes in a hallway, in a shared class, opposite sides of the cafeteria, their eyes would meet, and they would both relive the same embarrassing moment that haunted their future. Both boys would respond with equally flushed faces, and it would lead them to their doom. For Kevin, it was getting teased by whoever he was with, for Edd, it was the continuous probing of Eddy that would almost force him to come clean about what happened. And that's how Eddward Vincent came out to his best friends, because months before Kevin Dorn had decided to place a forceful blow onto a stranger's backside without first checking to see who his victim was._

Edd gulped down the pit of anxiety that jabbed him profusely in the Adam's apple while he waited to be picked up by his assaulter. The time was June 13, 7:00 AM sharp, and Kevin had agreed to give Edd a carpool ride to the camp (he couldn't find someone to give him a ride there and back, for the training and planning of the camp, Eddy had been gracious enough to deliver the alumni back and forth but this weekend not only was the stoner out of money, but he was grounded for the very reason why he was entirely out of money).

Kevin's truck pulled up reluctantly to Edd's house, the brakes were hit several times and it was obvious that he was distracted. Edd stood awkwardly on the sidewalk until Kevin rolled down the window, told him to toss his things into the back and then to get in to the passenger seat. Edd obliged to the orders, climbing into the shotgun of the two seater 2010 Chevy Silverado 1500. Kevin painted it red two years ago, when it belonged to his father, it was silver.

"So uh, you excited?" Kevin finally broke the ice after about ten minutes of silent driving.

"What?" Edd responded, he hadn't managed to understand a single thing Kevin spoke of, Edd was too focused on the way that Kevin's wet hair was sporadic and his white t-shirt clung to his shoulders.

"I mean like, excited, like yeah cool you're an alumni with me yeah! And we are rooming together in the Dignity Cabin." It was almost a pun, a joke, meant strictly to further the tint of Edd's cheeks, but it wasn't, they were placed into Dignity to run one of the two boy cabins.

"Certainly Kevin, it is a once in a life time experience." Edd stated, attempting to force a smile out. The truck arrived at a red light and Kevin's green eyes crawled up Edd's body to his smile, and finally to his own eyes.

Without breaking gaze, Kevin muttered, "Yeah, once in a lifetime."

An eternity disguised as a second went by, Edd's eyes fluttered back and forth from Kevin to the light, where he had to break the tension, "Uh, Kevin red light."

"We're not playing red light Dork." Kevin felt a playful smirk tug at the corners of his lips, but he was rewarded with nothing other than a series of bothered car horns from behind them.

"No Kevin I sincerely mean the red light, its green now . . ."

"OH SHIT-" and just like that, Kevin was back into the spiral of confusing emotions he had tried to desperately hard to hide the past year. Maybe he had a thing for a certain Sockhead.

...

Tensions between the two did not lessen. Especially not when Lars and Corey, the cabin counselors for the joint cabin across the way, suggested that they all come together for a boys campfire. The twelve, screaming kids among the moonlight did not distract Kevin from staring into the beautiful way it illuminated Edd's features. Tension rose.

Some little dickhead in the audience suggested that they all play truth or dare. Corey thought it was a great idea. Kevin grew disgusted with the desires he continued to suppress. An hour of their lives went by. Tension rose.

"I dare you to kiss another counselor!" Kevin looked at the little white shit head that had given him such a targeted dare. Did he sense Kevin's anxiety? Did his sweat tell stories? Tension was climaxing. Corey's laughter was bellowing it probably shook birds out of the forest trees and fish out of the lakes and streams. "Good luck with that!" He mocked, falling back against the log. His behavior reminded Kevin of Nat.

"Listen kiddo, don't think the counselors can do that, plus he can't force himself on one of the girls." Lars spoke up, disappointing shithead number one, and igniting the fuse for shithead number two.

"Haha it doesn't have to be a girl!"

Now it was Corey's turn to laugh again, he couldn't help it.

Kevin couldn't stand it anymore, the universe was against him, he needed to get it back. "Yeah well fuck you!" He took his chance, turning towards Edd and with no regret he flung his arms forward, grabbed the hem of Edd's counselor hoodie and flung him forward into a sharp kiss. It wasn't long, but it sure was surprising. The kids were silent, the counselors too, Edd didn't dare do more but hide his face.

Finally, Douchebag Johnson, or in other words, shithead number three spoke up, "There are fag counselors? That's so gross!"

Corey didn't laugh this time, for the first time the entire week Kevin actually saw the teen with a serious expression. "Well that sucks cause I'm gay too lmao!" Maybe laugher was his go to for every emotion, he giggled again before saying with a stern voice, "Look here Dipshit Johnson, [Kevin appreciated their common name for the kid who they had both neglected to get to know in the last four days] you made the dare, and my brother is one of the reasons you're here, he's a member of staff and helped founded the annual camp, and he like's dick too so if you have a problem with us you have a problem with the camp." ****

 ****"OH DAMN!"

"YEAH!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Of course the shouting drew attention, and Corey was so excited basking in his glory he somehow neglected to realize his brother come up behind him while doing grounds.

 ****"Dude, did I really just hear you insult a minor? Do you know what happens to counselors with bad mouths?"

 ****"Oh man"

Both Kevin and Edd chuckled to this, it was line of an agreement they had signed during the application process and multiple times again during training. Rule 13A, if you are caught using foul language around the staff or campers, you will be punished with a dunk in the lake. There was no time wasted for Corey to be chucked, fully clothed and all, into the pool of water. The campers, including Lars, all ran to see the hilarious site. Kevin and Edd stayed behind, they didn't talk, for words didn't really need to be said. Both just smiled, the smile said it all, and it was with that smile, Edd believed he could start to heal of his scarring.


	15. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> person a: I love children  
> person b: okay????  
> person a: especially when I have them  
> person b: W H A T  
> person a: with you  
> person b: dies
> 
> Source: iigalaxycatdonut on tumblr

"Did you know I love children?"

Edd looked concerned. "No Kevin, you hate kids. Like you actually despise them. That's why you switched your major from Teaching to Nursing?"

Kevin's exterior strength faded as Edd saw through the loop holes, he couldn't give up. "ESPECIALLY WHEN I HAVE THEM!"

Their entire Human Anatomy class turned to stare intently at Kevin.

"Wh-ha-a?" Edd was more than concerned, he was in terror, sliding off the edge of his stool and peering at all the eyes on them.

"WITH YOU!!!"

Kevin was not helping himself through this.

Edd still was terrified.

Their entire class was staring.

Their Professor looked like he was going to fail and drop Kevin.

"Marry me?!?!?" Kevin continued, finishing his horrid plan before pulling out a small ring box. He opened it.

"K-K-Kevin???"

In shine and out shone red reflecting off of the ring pop.

Kevin would need to retake BIO 3 next semester, but at least he still had his  ** _boyfriend_**  by his side throughout the agony.


	16. DVD Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "so we bumped into each other in the dorm hallway and some how i picked up your dvd full of porn and you picked up my favorite romcom, so this an awkward exchange" AU
> 
> Source: dailyau on tumblr

"I was thinking I could write about Aristotle's influence in modern society but- UMPH!"

Eddward's sentence was broken as he collided into another human, out of his hands flew his Intro to Philosophy textbook and a burned DVD of 50 First Dates, gifted to him by the best friend he was walking with, Eddy. Eddy hated the movie with a passion, and if publicly asked, Edd would deny it being his favorite movie. It was cliché and embarrassing.

The DVD went flying, the floor opened the plastic case and it soared two feet.

On the opposite side, a tall red-haired jock watched stars dance around his vision. His back hit the ground with a thud, launching his duffle bag to the ground, it toppled over, and out spilled at least 4 different smuggled x rated movies.

These tapes did not belong to just one sexuality.

Nathan Goldberg, Kevin's best friend backed up to avoid being collateral damage, "Woah Kev, you dropped something." Following his statement, he masked a loud chuckle behind his palm.

"A-Ah!" Kevin woke up from his momentary slumber, he sprang towards his movies, attempting to hide the peeking flesh. "S-Sorry!"

Edd's cheeks flushed a complete rosy red. His eyes darted back and forth from the DVD cases, to the ginger's hands, and his freckled flustered face. Edd could see what they were, it was obvious, anyone walking by could tell. Still, Edd felt like his stupid movie was more embarrassing.

"Hey Kevin didn't know you swang that way." Eddy laughed, he always had to get a comment in.

The nerd picked up a case that was out of reach for Kevin. He fought reading the title, but his curiosity got the best of him. "Here is, um, Boy Culture..." Edd blushed, pretending to not be staring at the naked men on the cover. Eddy began laughing uncontrollably.

"T-thanks..." Kevin blushed, picking up Edd's own movie and exchanging the two. He stood first, reaching out a hand for Edd. Edd took his hand. Not knowing how to leave, the boys glances into each other's eyes with awkward smiles.

"Jesus Christ." Nat exclaimed, "Have neither you been conflicted about your sexuality before? God."

Kevin placed his head into his palms, shaking back and forth with disapproval.

"Me, no. Edd on the other hand has been gay since high school sooooo."

"Eddy! Why would you say that!" Eds, now twice as embarrassed felt the anxiety cloud his veins.

Hearing the confession without consent, Kevin looked to the dork. "W-would you wanna hang out and watch a movie sometime?"

A second passed before Kevin realized his mistakes.

"I MEAN NOT THESE MOVIES!" He pointed to the bundle in his hands, "A-A DIFFERENT ONE! LIKE 50 FIRST DATES WE COULD WATCH THAT! Shit- I promise I'm not a weird guy..." He face palmed again, feeling an overwhelming wave of failure.

Despite how both of their friends laughed at their awkward experience, Edd felt comfortable enough to nod his head yes.


End file.
